A motor vehicle having a tailgate and a displaceable rear window is known from practice. In its closed position, the tailgate usually limits a rear loading space of the relevant motor vehicle. Through the displaceable rear window, a window opening of the tailgate can be cleared, which opening can be used as a loading or unloading hatch.
It is for example known to lower a window pane, for clearing a window cut-out, and to accommodate said window pane between an interior cover plate and an exterior cover plate of a door construction in the lowered state. This, however, considerably curbs the creative options relating to the door.
Furthermore, it is known to tip up a rear window for clearing a tailgate window cut-out, hereunto envisaging hinges at the upper edge of the window cut-out. With this solution, it is, however, required to move the rear window into a closed position before the tailgate itself is actuated.